


Royal Rangers

by TweetyBird711



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay princes, M/M, My own version for episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyBird711/pseuds/TweetyBird711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to find away to get the Ptera Charger and Zord back from Fury, Chase and Riley dress up as gay Princes of Zandar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Rangers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own version of this episode basically Chase and Riley trade places with Tyler and Shelby. If you are not into this DON'T READ THIS STORY.

Royal Rangers

After Fury got the hold of both the Ptera charger and zord. Everyone was working hard on ideas about how to get both those things back from Fury. But everyone was a busy getting thing ready for the treasures of Zandar. Riley was really excited because he was reading online about the treasures of Zandar. In the museum Shelby was introducing her friend Julian to Ms. Morgan because he has amazing art skills.

Ms. Morgan said, “Your art is amazing but this is a museum not an art gallery, sorry.” Ms. Morgan walked away. Shelby had a disappointed look on her face because she feels that she failed her friend.

Once she got out, Riley was unloading some crates from the truck.

“So does Julian get a show.” Riley said to his best friend well carrying a crate.

“No, that guy lives and breaths for his art. He just needs a break.” Shelby said to her best friend well walking.

When they got to the others. Riley sows a picture of Sir Ivan. Got excited and started to tell the story of Sir Ivan and how he found the stone of Zandar.

Out of nowhere Fury comes in with the Ptera zord. The rangers morphed and called their zords into battle against the Ptera zord. They combined their zords together to form the Dino Charge Megazord Para Stego Formation. In the Megazord the rangers tested out their new dino drive mode. Well fighting with the Ptera zord, the Ptera charger ran out of power. So Fury had no choose but to retreat from the battle and the rangers were all confused.

Later that night in the museum, the rangers were repacking the treasures of Zandar.

“Our chargers last longer, so why would Fury’s run out of power?” Tyler asked.

“Maybe the thing that Fury gets his energy from is going weak.” Shelby said.

“With little power from the Ptera charger can still do a lot of damage.” Ms. Morgan said well checking the crates.

“Look that this crown. It’s worth a small fortune; do you know how many people that can feed? But some selfish Prince keeps in a box. Just in case he wants to take it to the grand ball. What a wasted?” Riley said well holding the crown in his hands, pretends to put it on, and then places it back into the crate.

“What ever the case, we need to get the Ptera charger back.” Chase said.

The rangers were about to lift a giant crate, but when they all lifted it their energem started to glow.

“Are energem?” Koda said.

They all stepped away from the crate, and then their energems stopped glowing. Then the stepped towards it, then the crate cracked open. To finished out that the stone of Zandar is the gold energem. Ms. Morgan was looking that the energem in an amazement.

“We protect energem.” Koda said.

“We need to protect it from Fury and not let him know were it is.” Chase said.

“Or we let him know we it is.” Tyler said.

In Sledges ship, Fury was charging the Ptera charger with the gold energy coming out of him. After that 50% charge, Fury walked away. On the other side of the ship Poisandra, Curio and some Vivix’s were watching the T.V show called Glitz World. Once Fury stepped in he told everyone to get back to work.

“Fur ball, wait until Sledge hears about this.” Poisandra said well walking away mad.

“Mean kitty.” Curio said well he was walking passed Fury.

“The Prince of Zandar is making in rare appearance with his new husband and resources tells use that his new Prince is wearing the stone itself.” The Glitz World spokes person said.

“What a gay prince is wearing the gold energem?” Fury said.

In the Ranger base Koda, Tyler, Shelby and Kendall were watching Glitz World to see if their story made it on TV.

“Look are news story made it to T.V.” Koda said.

“Good job Kendall, let’s hope that Poisandra catches it.” Shelby said.

“I heard from Chase that he heard from Curio that she never misses an episode.” Tyler said well turning off the T.V.

“THIS IS THE WOREST!” Riley screamed.

“Now it’s part two of this plan.” Shelby said well turning around.

Riley came out of Koda’s cave dressed in a tux with his hair nicely combed from a little help from Shelby. He was having a hard time walking straight up because his dress shoes were making it hard to walk. When he got to the others, Riley had a mad face on.

“Wow you look.” Tyler said.

“Really shape.” Shelby said with a smile on her face.

“I can barely breath, and my foot fell like they are being chomped off by alligators.” Riley said well looking at him self.

“No way, I refuse to pretend to be a winey, spilled Prince.” Riley said well taking off his dress shoes.

“Sounds like you’re not pretending at all.” Shelby joked.

But Riley gave Shelby a dark look and that the same time throw one of his shoes that his best friend.

“But Riley you have too.” Koda said.

“Ya, how else are we going to get the Ptera charger back?” Kendall said.

“That’s fine, I’ll do it.” Tyler said well he gets Riley’s other shoe from Shelby and walking towards Riley.

“Thank you.” Riley said well giving Tyler his other shoe.

Just as he was giving his other shoe to Tyler, Chase came into the Dino base all dresses up as the other Prince. Chase sure looked good, he was wearing the same thing as Riley but instead of his hair all combed, he had his hair all spiked up and he had a fake mustache on. Riley was speech less when he sow Chase.

“Is he my handsome Prince.” Riley through as he sow Chase walking in.

“I look great don’t I mates.” Chase said well running to his friends.

“Maybe I should play the other Prince.” Riley said well he got his other shoe from Tyler and he was walking towards Chase with an awkward smile on his face.

Everyone was giving Riley an odd look.

“Just to get the Ptera charger back.” Riley said well looking at Chase.

Chase nodded in agreement. Tyler and Shelby looked at each other because they know why Riley charged is made. For a long time Riley had a crush on Chase and the only person that knew his secret was his best friend Shelby. Tyler had his mind made up about Riley liking Chase. Plus Shelby had a crush on Tyler and like Riley’s crush on Chase; Riley is the only person that Shelby told her secret.

“You know Riley, a Prince doesn’t have to be spilled. His royal position can allow him to do good deeds.” The Keeper walked up to Riley and Chase.

“Lady’s and Gentlemen I present to you Prince and Prince of Zandar.” Tyler said.

Chase offends Riley his arm and Riley take it well the others were clapping for them.

Once everything was ready to go, the rangers got in positions. Tyler was dressed up as a news reporter, Shelby was dressed up as a body guard, Kendall was dressed up as a limo driver and Koda was dressed normally because he was keeping watch.

Everyone was out in front of the museum waiting for the Princes to arrive. They sow the limo pull up, Kendall stepped out of the drivers seat, walked to the passenger side, opened the door to let Chase out first. When Chase got out, he started to wave that the people, and then he got Riley out. Riley was nervous as hell.

“Put your arm around my shoulders.” Riley told Chase.

“Okay.” Chase said.

Chase put his arm around Riley’s shoulders and Riley was waving to the people.

“GIVE HIM A KISS.” Some random person screamed out.

Riley planted a kiss on Chase’s cheek and everyone was cheering. When Riley planted the kiss Chase was shocked at first for a couple of seconds, and then smiled at Riley, Riley also smiled and looked forwarded.

“I can’t believe I kissed Chase.” Riley through well he walked besides Chase with his own arm around Chase’s waist.

“I can’t believe Riley kissed me. He most really likes me.” Chase through well having Riley in his arms walking.

Then out of the corner of Riley’s eye he sow Julian drawing. Riley take the chance to make Julian’s dream come true. He got out of Chase’s arms, walked over to Julian and got one of his drawing and said that he really this handsome man’s drawing. Everyone agreed, once Riley and Chase lifted, News Reports were around Julian asking him some questions. Then Chase got on stage to talk about the treasures of Zandar to the wonderful people of Amber Beach.

Then Fury can out of nowhere tuck the “gold energem” away from Riley’s neck. He escaped in the Ptera Zord, thinking he got the gold energem. Once in the Ptera Zord, Fury tested the gold energem and he found out the gold energem is a fake and the Ptera Zord rejected Fury out of it. Fury landed somewhere and the rangers came. They wanted the Ptera charger back; Fury didn’t want to give it back so they fought for the Ptera charger.

Tyler fought Fury, right when Fury was about to give Tyler the Ptera charger back, the gold energy was coming out of Fury and Fury was trying to put it back. Tyler demorphed and was thinking that this gold energy might be his father. After that Fury escaped. In the ranger base Tyler was thinking about the gold thing inside of Fury. In the Dino Café, Julian was on the phone with someone that was giving him an art show. Julian sow Shelby and told her about the Prince of Zandar liking his drawing and now everyone what’s to display his art to the world. After Julian lifted, Shelby walked up to her best friend and said, “Thanks’ Riley, that was a really nice thing you did for Julian.” Shelby said well smiling.

“Keeper was right. Being a Prince is more then just wearing a crown.” Riley said to his best friend.

Chase was in the kitchen thinking about the kiss that Riley gave him; he even placed his hand where Riley gave him the kiss. Chase was smiling, and then he through to himself, “I need to tell him the truth.” That trust was Chase really likes him and his falling in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of my story i hoped you like it.


End file.
